2014-02-23 - How to find a Bat.
John's scent is recent, movement in the window late at night indicates John is home. The music is on, and of course Rina could tell someone at least has been in the area watching him for a while. One scent predominate, other than john and Cybers. Of course he will welcome Rina into his home if she comes up stairs. Rina goes up stairs and knocks on John's door, walking in and taking a seat when he invites her in. "This world is crazy...y'know that right?" Inviting Rina inside John smiles as he has pizza, and some how, some way got some actual beer. "Hey Rina." John's apparently not 100 pure boyscout. As he comes in and says, "You only just now figure that out?" He says tossing her one of the bottles and says in a whisper, "Don't ask where I got it from. I got a bug in here if you catch my meaning." And he sits down having ordered two large Deluxe Pizzas and sighs. "So what's on your mind to bring you to my hovel my friend?" he asks. Cyber is of course actually sitting at the computer, doing of all things, Playing video games. Rina catches the beer and cracks it open with a pleasant rumble "You guessin' Shield infested this place? Wouldn't be the only way you're being tracked, I can tell ya." then shakes her head at the teasing jab about only now figuring out the crazy, as if denying it. Looks over to Cyber and nods "Hey Scales" then looks back to John "What do you know of Vandal Savage and Lex Luthor? And how do I get the Batman to find me?" Cyber offers a wave of his tail and says, //~Hey Rina.~// He's really involved in the Game Star Trek Online, as John says. "You better not be on my account! I made you one." Cyber snickers to that. "Of course they have bugs in here, most likely a Video camera as well somewhere. More that likely, yes they are tracking me by other means. If I was in their place I would do the same." Taking some of his own beer down he exhales closing his eyes and sits down. "Bat.... There are rumors if you say his name, he knows you are talking of him. He's some sort of detective, from what little information I found on him, the worlds greatest detective. And I have been confirmed by a good source, Superboy, Superman's son, Batman is very very strict on the DO NOT KILL Rule." As he relaxes and then says, "Well hanging out in Gotham City across the harbor, Once in a while you can see a Batshaped Spotlight in the sky, I saw a spotlight on Gotham City PD when I was flying over there. You did NOT hear that from me, UNDERSTAND?" he says firmly. "He may not kill, but I seen one of his partners in action, and the guy is good, very good. They also like to keep other heroes out of their territory." he continues, "as for Savage and Luthor, not much. He was apparently president in his world, before the merger. Luthor, not savage, but they clearly have hero issues." Rina nods firmly before drinking from her beer "Mmm I missed beer....If the rumors were true then he'd have heard me say his name quite alot lately" then grunts "Sounds like you got a bit further with Superboy then I got with Supergirl. Don't worry I'll keep ya outta things" "Good, Rina, while I was at the Academy I did some research on active supervillains in the area, Gotham included. They got some sick puppies. A many who has half his face burned or melted by acid, calls him self two face, flips a coin to make his choices. The worst, The Joker, some sort of insane clown, skin bleached white, green hair, red lips. Complete and utter insane Psycopath. Calls himself the Clown prince of crime. Some of the things he's done... Rina... Half the street level thugs are people I don't want to mess with. Don't get tangled up in that city." John says, "I couldn't read a quarter of his wrap sheet." He gives a very visible shutter. Rina nods "John, they're facing the same problems, these hero issues are like the hero and mutant issues I grew up listening to. A hero doesn't decide to turn away because the danger, they go in depsite the danger. These two worlds are one now for good or bad, and while I'm here? It's my world too. I've fought my whole life for the mutant dream, that dream goes for every powered person, a day when humans and powered people can live together peacefully without discrimination or fear. I'm going to try and do what I can to help" "I know what you mean, I haven't exactly been idle myself despite being out of the Academy. I stop the random mugging I come across, thief, or group of bullets picking on mutants." John drinks down the last of that beer and pulls out a second one fromt he twelve pack. "They are doing what they can, and I know sooner or later the people who have been hunting me down are gonna make another attempt. And when that happens it's sink or swim as a hero or fighter." "I mean if I wanted too, I could heav down to the Caribbean, dive to sunken treasure, gold silver from the Spanish galleons and with that I could be set up for life. But I also know I would pay a Karma Price for that." Rina grunts before finishing off her beer "That's how it always is as a fighter or a hero. There's no playing it safe if you're going all out" "Anyway I thought to ask you something I did not have a chance to, You ever hear of anything Like Cyber in your world? A sort of super alien bio-suit?" he asks Rina wondering if her world is close enough if she might have heard of someone like him and Cyber. Rina grunts and shakes her head "Not active no, we had shi'ar tech, kri tech, but not together and we had deviants alive and they had tech. Shi'ar tech is...well from what Shadowcat said...is similar to Scales but not the same, it's alive, but still tech and not sentient. Although there was Danger...but eh" "So basically nothing that matches which means the suit wasn't found in your world, or doesn't exsist." John says and leans back as Cyber had turn his head to listen, and says. //~well on the off hand you recall something you forget, please let us know. Even I don't know much of my own creators.~// Cyber says returning to the game. "So you gonna head to Gotham soon? Like I said, you never heard of the Batsignal from me, nor it's location." Having the Dark Knight show up in his room ambushing him with Cyber would not be pleasant for either of them. "So if I may ask, what sort of investigation do you have in mind?" Rina shrugs "Home had alot of oganizations and they didn't exactly disclose everything to each other, there were alot of secrets, now there was this one thing that comes to mind...but it wasn't active and it wasn't a suit, least not when it was found but it was some sort of mechanical dragon and rather sophisticated" Looking over to Rina as Cyber seems interested and then asks, //~What? What is it?" he seems interested. Unless it could shape shift and was basically liquid metal...~// Cyber almost seems hopeful. John smiles looking over at Cyber who seems to have most of this as his interest. Rina shrugs "Dunno, Shadowcat and Beast were poking at it trying to figure it out, that's all I know. Don't know if they ever figured it out" //~Smelled nothing like me?~// he asks. Cyber figures if it was nothing like it it was different technology. "Well it was a long Shot Cyber. We could always let Beast and Shadowcat poke at you." Cyber says firmly //~No thabnk you, I am tired of being treated like some run away lab experiment.~// Rina shrugs again "I never saw it myself, it was research project thing that Shadowcat and Beast had. Doubt they'd treat you like that, you're sentient.." meaning they'd respect him as a person and not treat him like a thing in her opinion. with a Nod Cyber seems to return to the video game, "Stark was at least somewhat nice to me the last time I saw him, but I am sure that he considers Cyber just another Ultron ready to happen. Given his current emotional state, I have no idea how or what he'll do after the death of Captain America." //~Yes and Starks Technology is fairly advanced for what I have seen. I don't think that They might learn of anything that he couldn't learn. And he would argue he could learn if fast... just be a hell of a lot rougher. I might not feel pain, but that doesn't mean I don't find things... uncomfortable." Rina shrugs "It's arguable that shadowcat is better with computers then he is, Beast is one of the leaders in his field. It couldn't hurt to try" John and Cyber look at each other and the two seem to be communicating and then Cyber seems to slump in defeat, //~Alright, I suppose it won't hurt.~// but then in a extremely snobbish voice that is too high and mighty to be taken seriously, //~I shall be very grumby when I am examined!" And he turns and lifts his head nice and high in that classic SNOBBISH expression. It makes john laugh hard. Rina smirks with a snicker "she's dealt with my Dad, you don't get more growly then that, except for me" then looks at John "Yeah I'm going to gotham soon" Tossing Rina another Beer, "anytime you like feel free to stop by." John offers, "Don't stay out after midnight now..." He says with a smirk. Rina catches the beer and chugs the contents "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind" then gets to her feet and tosses the containers in the trash "See ya round John, Scales" The pair of the wave Rina off, "Let us know when and if Shadow Cat and Beast are willing to see us." John says and he goes back to his pizza.